


[Podfic] Leaving the Woods

by ofjustimagine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 21:47, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Her brother, closer than any other, chose the life of a city thief over her; and every night without him she curls around Trinket in her paltry bedroll, longing for his warmth at her back. Dreaming of clawing him back like an animal, back in time, back into her heart, back to the woods.
Relationships: Vax'ildan/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Leaving the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leaving the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850314) by [breathtaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/pseuds/breathtaken). 



  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/critical.role/%5BCR%5D+Leaving+the+Woods.mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/critical.role/%5BCR%5D+Leaving+the+Woods.m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

Why yes, I _do_ often think about Vex/Vax backstory and it goes pretty much exactly something like this. Thanks to breathtaken for blanket permission for transformative works! This was recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Close to the Chest, and for Cover Art Bingo for the square Done in 15 Minutes. 


End file.
